Strawberry Reaper
by Phoenixsun
Summary: Her parents had saved the entire world and her uncle was one of the most decorated Captains in the Gotei 13, but now is time for Abarai Ichika to prove to them all her true worth as a Shinigami... Specially to Kurosaki Kazui!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N –** I've had this idea for a Bleach next-gen fic for a while. I haven't decided to go ahead with the full story yet, so I thought I write out this one-shot set in that "world". This is technically a prologue to test out the characters of Kazui and Ichika. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 _ **Strawberry Reaper**_

"… _If you feel nervous about the mission, he would be more than happy to help you."_

Abarai Ichika gritted her teeth as she remembered her mother's parting words. This was supposed to be the best day of the young Shinigami's life. Finally, after years of being treated like a porcelain doll, she was finally being acknowledged by her skills and given some long awaited freedom.

Sure, being the daughter of a Gotei Captain and the niece of another one sounded great on paper. Her acceptance into to the Academy had been pretty much guaranteed the moment her mother felt her first morning sickness, and less than a second after graduating she was immediately placed in the 6th Division led by her uncle as Captain and her father as Lieutenant. However, what followed was a nightmare for the redhead girl.

For her entire first year in the Gotei 13, her father had accompanied her in every single mission she was sent on, no matter how trivial and beneath a Lieutenant's time it was. For any other Shinigami recruit, being watched over and mentored by the legendary Abarai Renji would have been a dream come true, but all that Ichika wanted to do was run away from him as fast and as far as possible.

Ichika had graduated from the Academy on her skills alone. One time, she realized she had failed a very important assignment but the teacher was going to let it sly in hopes of gaining favor from her family, so she had threatened the teacher that she would report him if he did not failed her, yet despite the failing grade she had still managed to finish at the top of her class. The girl knew she was great, all that she ask was a chance to prove it to everyone else. Sadly, her wish would be impossible with her father and uncle over protectiveness.

It took months of convincing before her uncle finally started assigning Ichika on mission without her father. Unfortunately, the girl soon realized that he would always assign two or more Shinigami extra than the mission would normally require, and there was always a Seated member among the group.

One time, she even heard some of her fellow Division members calling her Training-Wheels Abarai, so she lost her temper and attacked them, quickly reducing three older boys into a bruised mess. Normally, such rash actions were grounds for a suspension, but her only punishment was cleaning the 6th Division's barracks, which would ironically be her first solo mission. Needless to say, that did not improve the way other people saw her.

However, after years of waiting, things were finally going to change when Uncle Byakuya called her to his office and informed the girl that she would be sent out on a mission to the Living World on her on for the first time. Apparently, an unusual Hollow had been prowling around the outskirts of Kagamino City and she was assign with its elimination.

To say that Ichika was happy would be like saying that the 11th Divison had a passive interest in fighting. She had been on solo missions before, but only within Soul Society, and she had mission in the Living World already, but always with her father in tow. This was the girl's moment to shine, to prove to everyone that was more than her parents' daughter, to show the others in the Gotei 13 that she belonged there.

Then came the day of the mission when her mother saw her off.

"I spoke with Orihime about your assignment. If there's anything you need, you can always stop by their house or the clinic on your way to Kagamino." Rukia had said after giving her daughter a hug. There was an obvious look of pride in the Captain's eyes.

The redhead had nodded at her mother's words. She would never ask for help, but the Kurosaki were close family friends, so she considered stopping by just to say hi.

"Also, she told me that Kazui is on vacation from school, so if you feel nervous about the mission, he would be more than happy to help you." Rukia had added.

Sure, Ichika might be overreacting, but to the girl, her mother's words might have as well been a dagger in the redhead's back. This was Ichika's chance to show she did not need people holding her had, but here was her mother setting up safety nets for her and propping them with pillows.

Worst of all, her mother had involved _him_ of all people.

Shaking off that train of thought, the young Shinigami focused back on her current mission as she sped her way towards Kagamino city.

* * *

Ichika patrolled the deserted streets of Kagamino city in search of her target. Apparently, the Hollow in question had been raiding around the surrounding area hunting down stray Pluses and other spirits instead of outright attacking humans, but it was a matter of time before it decides for _livelier_ target and, given its notably high spiritual power readings, the Gotei 13 had called for its extermination before it became a real problem.

"I'm getting closer… I can feel it…" The redhead said to herself. There was not a single trace of fear in the young woman. At sixteen, she might look younger due to her longevity as a soul, but she was already capable of besting some Seated members in both swordsmanship and Kido. A mere Hollow would never be a match for her.

Almost as if on cue, the girl felt a slight rumble run through the floor. "Well… And here I thought I was being discreet…" A booming voice suddenly echoed through the empty streets.

Immediately, Ichika drew her Zanpakuto from its sheath hanging around her waist. "Great… It's a talker…" The girl commented. She remember the warning in the academy on how the smarter the Hollow, the tougher it was.

"But they only sent a little one… So I must have been doing something right…" The voice continued before the ground shook again, but with a lot more force this time.

Taking a defensive stance, the Abarai looked at her surroundings trying to discern the voice's source.

"Tell me, little Shinigami… What is your name…?" From the deep shadows of an alley a white mask resembling a jackal appeared. Its empty eye sockets bore into the young woman.

Ichika instantly turn towards the Hollow and pointed her sword at it. "Why would I give you my name?" She asked.

A cruel chuckle escaped the evil spirit. "Because I always make a note to know everything I eat." The Hollow answered as a tremor rumbled savagely.

The young Shinigami's eyes widened in surprise as the jackal mask rose into the air and, from the darkness of the alley, the Hollow's gigantic body becoming visible. "A… A Menos…?" She said in disbelief.

The giant monster towered over the young Shinigami, its dark cloak-like body blowing in the wind. "I took a lot of care to suppress my own spiritual powers so that you lot would not detect me… Hunting around here is so much easier like that… But now I will have to find another playground after I devour you." The gargantuan creature stated.

Still in shock, the redhead took a step back. She had seen a Menos before, but only from afar as her father made her stay back as he dispatched it himself, and now, she was all on her own against this monster. _"It's mask… It's not like a regular Gillian's… So this guy must be really strong."_ She thought before shaking her head to steel her resolve.

Another chuckle escaped the Hollow. "You are a brave little one… I am Howlgrave… You at least deserve to know the name of your killer." The monster said before opening its mouth. Crimson colored energy gathered in the Hollow's mouth.

Ichika barely had time to jump away before the Cero blast destroyed the ground she had been standing on. "That does it…" The redhead said as she placed a hand on the lightning shaped guard of her Zanpakuto. "Light up…! Taiden Hotaru!" She called out before the sword started to glow with a golden light. Ichika made a sweeping motion with her Zanpakuto leaving a trail of a dozen spheres the size of golfballs that shined with a blinding light as the blade shortened to half its original length. "Go!" The girl commented as she thrust her free palm forward.

The _fireflies_ immediately shot forwards, hitting Howlgrave with enough force to make the Gillian stumble back a few steps.

Before her enemy could recover, Ichika landed back on the floor and brought her shortened sword forward. "Sanka!" The redhead commanded.

Immediately, the golden spheres moved back from the Hollow and linked up, forming a long golden cord that connected itself with the girl's sword, turning it into a whip.

With a swift movement of her arm, Ichika wrapped her golden whip around Howlgrave. "Utsu!" She called out as a surge of electricity shot from the Zanpakuto's guard, running through the cord's length until it hit the trapped Hollow.

The monster roared in pain as the electricity coursed through its body until it finally toppled down to the ground.

Ichika barely had time to smirk at her apparent victory before the ground trembled with a vengeance.

Suddenly, Howlgrave stood back up. The golden restraints around its body stressed to keep it in place but they soon gave in, breaking up and snapping back into the individual energy spheres.

"You insolent bitch!" The Hollow exclaimed as another Cero charged on its open mouth.

Jumping to dodge this attack as well, Ichika brought her Zanpakuto to the side. "Togimasu!" She shouted as her fireflies gather into her Zanpakuto, which started to glow as a blade made out of pure electricity extended out the short sword. Charging forward, the redhead impaled her lightning sword into the top of Howlgrave's masks.

Immediately, another electric discharge was sent through the Hollow's massive body.

Howlgrave screeched in pain, but this time its body remained standing. The monster fought off the pain and thrashed its body around, shaking the young redhead off its body.

"Oh no… You won't get away that easily!" Ichika stated as she caught herself in mid air. Without having to think twice, the girl propelled herself once more at her opponent, Taiden Hotaru primed and ready to strike.

Suddenly, a clawed hand emerged from the Hollow's body, catching the young Shinigami by surprise and swatting her to the side.

Ichika hit the sidewalk's wall with a thunderous impact. "Gillians… Aren't supposed to use… Their hands…" She weakly commented to herself.

The girl had barely enough time to stumble onto her feet before she saw the fully formed Cero on Howlgrave's mouth.

Acting on instinct, Ichika brought her Zanpakuto up. "Ou…!" She commanded as Taiden Hotaru's lightning blade split back into spheres, which proceeded to form a circle in front of the redhead just as the Hollow unleashed its blast.

The fireflies' barrier strained against the Cero blast. Ichika gritted her teeth as she tried to keep her defenses up.

A massive explosion went off on that deserted street.

Unsure eyes opened as the redhead found herself back on the ground. Pushing her body off the pavement, her eyes looked up to see Howlgrave standing over her. Despite her resolve, the girl could not help the fear that seeped into her.

"It's over…" The monster stated as it opened its mouth and move forward.

Despite her terror, Ichika refused to close her eyes. She as a member of the Gotei 13's 6th Division, she was a member of the royal Kuchiki clan, she was the daughter of the heroes Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia, so she held her gaze strong and stood her ground.

All of the sudden, the injured Shinigami caught a flash of black and red out of the corner of her eye before a blur came flying fast and slam itself into one of the eye sockets of the Hollow's mask.

"Gyaaargh!" Howlgrave reeled back as it roared in pain.

Ichika's eyes widened as the black and red sprite hovered between her and the Hollow. "Tsubaki-san…?!" She exclaimed.

For a second, the girl felt elated at the idea of Kurosaki Orihime having come to her aid, but immediately her brain reminded her who was usually paired up with short-tempered fairy. A soft thud to the side confirmed her dreaded suspicions.

"Yo!" Kurosaki Kazui jovially greeted her as she turned around to face him.

At fifteen years old, the young Kurosaki already stood a head taller than the redhead, his mortal lifespan making it seem as if he was the older of the two instead. "What… What are you doing here…?" The girl asked as she struggled to stand up.

Kazui smiled as he offered a hand to help redhead up. "Mom got a message from Soul Society… She sent me to tell you that apparently the 12th Division discovered that the Hollow they sent you after was actually a Menos…" His grin turned a bit sheepish as he glanced at Howlgrave. "But I guess you already know that." He said with amusement.

Ichika glared at her _friend_. Of all the people that could have come to her aid, the world had decided to send him.

The girl's violet eyes studied the boy in front of her. His messy orange hair was a bit longer, reaching down to cover the nape of his neck, Ichika noted, but that seemed to be the only change in the last six months since she saw him. As always, the boy wore a hoodie underneath his Shinigami uniform and carried his Zanpakuto strapped to his back.

However, his key feature was those brown eyes of him.

For all the years Ichika had known Kazui, she had always been perplexed by the boy's eyes. They were so full of wonder and a mix of confidence and innocence. She could never recall a single negative emotion reflected those eyes and, if she were honest with herself, she found that a bit off putting.

"Well… What do we have here…" Howlgrave had finally stopped trashing and recovered its composure. "That's quite a spiritual pressure you're giving off kid… How come I didn't sense you approach?" The monster asked as he stood over the pair of teens.

Kazui merely continue to smile. "Why don't you rest a bit, while I tag in?" He asked the redhead, but did not wait for an answer before turning around to face the colossal creature.

"Once I devour you and the redhead, I'm sure to evolve into an Adjunchas!" Howlgrave proclaimed in elation.

Tsubaki hovered to the orange haired boy. "Don't take this guy lightly." The sprite stated.

"I've fought Gillians before." Kazui pointed out.

"Yeah… But you always had your dad watching over in case you got way over your head." Tsubaki retorted. "But now he's out of town and I'm don't fancy explaining to your Mom why her son is missing a soul because he could never take anything seriously." He ranted. "She's still angry over what happened in Naruki city!"

The young man sighed in exasperation. "Ok, ok, I get it… I'm going to take it serious." He said as he brought his hands to the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

There was a sudden spike of spiritual pressure in the area.

"Reject this twisted world… Angetsu!" Kazui called out as he drew his sword from its scabbard.

Ichika's eyes widened as she saw the orange haired boy's Shinigami uniform seemingly burst into black flames, before the dark blazes quickly moved towards his sword, wrapping around it completely covering the blade in a black, twisting inferno.

Despite sparring against each other throughout the years, this was the first time that he redhead saw the boy's Shikai.

A low chuckle escaped the Menos. "You may have missed it… But if the girl's lightning didn't defeat me, do you really think you're little flames can do it?" He asked before raising its claw and bringing it crashing down onto the orange haired Shinigami.

"Who are you swatting act?!" Kazui suddenly called out from high above Hollow, surprising the evil spirit.

This was the other aspect about the young Kurosaki that Ichika found off putting. Even while he was a kid, one could be looking straight at him, but then, a single blink latter, he would be gone. Even his parents had problems keeping track of the boy and only the Shun Shun Rikka could truly maintain tabs on him. This kind of otherworldly level of stealth would be enough to put a lot of the 2nd Division to shame.

Howlgrave roared in responds as he slashed at the young man again.

Kazui propelled himself forwards to meet the attack head on, swatting the monster's arm away with a slash from his Zanpakuto, which left a trail of black flames on the creature's limb.

The Hollow's screams of pain echoed. "What…?! What is this…?!" It shouted as it flailed its arm around, trying to extinguish the flames.

"I thought you said you could take my flames." The orange haired teen mocked before charging forward again.

Ichika watched in surprise as Kazui put Howlgrave in the defensive. "Confuse?" Tsubaki asked as he landed on top of the girl's head. "Yeah, the kid's Zanpakuto tends to cause that." He commented.

"What does it do?" The redhead asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Those flames of his will burn anything he does not like… But not to ashes…" The sprite said. "They will burn it right out of existence." He added.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. "And what the hell does that mean?!" She asked.

Casually, Tsubaki sat on the Shinigami's head. "Well, think of it this way… Orihime _rejects_ , Ichigo _destroys_ , but, as for Kazui… He simply _erases_." He explained as the two continue to watch the battle.

Howlgrave's actions seemed almost desperate as he launched a Cero just to keep the orange haired teen at bay. The Hollow's body was already covered by streaks of flames that were eating away at it.

Kazui brought Angetsu forward. The black fire surrounding the blade flared up as they came in contact with the monster's energy blast. The two forces clashed for a moment and, the next second, the Cero was gone.

"Wha… Wha… Just what the hell are you?!" Howlgraved screamed as it took a step back.

A bright smile appeared in the boy's face, completely at odds with the terrible weapon in his right hand. "I'm kind of a Shinigami." He simply answered.

Howlgrave took a few steps back before suddenly turning around and darting away. "Crap!" Kazui exclaimed, the Hollow's action having caught him completely off guard.

"You idiot! I told you to keep your head in the game!" Tsubaki shouted as he jumped off Ichika's head while the giant monster started opening a Kumon portal to escape.

Immediately, the redhead Shinigami brought her Zanpakuto up and willed her discarded fireflies to rise once more. "Sanka!" She called out before linking the energy spheres into the whip again, and swinging it at the Hollow.

Taiden Hotaro wrapped around Howlgrave's neck before he could finish opening the gate, sending it a shock of electricity that stun it in place.

Planting her feet firmly on the ground the keep the monster put, the girl turned to her fellow Shinigami. "Finish it now!" She commanded.

Kazui gave the girl a quick nod and a smile. "Thanks, Ichika!" He said before jumping into the air and raising Angetsu with his right hand. The flames around the Zanpakuto flared up again. "Getsuga Tenshou!" The Kurosaki roared as he swung his right arm down.

A torrent of black flames crashed down on Howlgrave with so much force that the entire street trembled. When the blazes dissipated, there was no trace of the Hollow left.

* * *

The pair of Shinigami walked silently through the streets as the sprite hovered just over them. "Hey… Kazui…" Ichika finally broke the silence as they reached a bridge over a canal.

Kazui stopped walking halfway through the bridge and looked back at the girl. "What's up?" He asked casually.

"Uhm… I… I haven't thanked you… For helping me with the Menos…" She could not bring herself to say _saving_. "I know that… I haven't always been the nicest person to you… But I want you to know I truly appreciate you coming all his way…" The girl confessed.

The orange haired teen gave redhead a confused look. "But we're friends Ichika…" He commented. "Helping each other is what we do." The boy said with a smile. "Besides, I have to be honest with you, I would have come tonight regardless of the Gillian." He confessed.

Ichika's eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean?"

A sheepish smile appeared on the young man as he stared to look for something in his clothes. "We actually got a secret message from your mother a few days ago." The boy revealed. "It said that you were too proud to ask for help, so she ask us to watch over you nevertheless… I was already on my way out when we receive the communication from the 12th Division."

The redhead Shinigami was stunned in silence.

"Ah! Here it is!" Kazui exclaimed triumphantly. "See? She even put one of her little drawings." He said as he showed the girl the letter. "Your mom always draws the cutest bunnies… They're nothing like yours." He commented offhandedly with all the innocence in the world.

Those words snapped Ichika out her stupor as they triggered a memory from years back.

The pair was still kids, hanging out in the second floor of the Kurosaki clinic while their parents and their friends were downstairs. She was determined to show that her time in the Academy made her a better Shinigami than the orange haired boy, so she was explaining what she had learned in one of the classes. That was when she decided to draw an illustration of what they teacher had taught them and she show it to the boy. Kazui's eyes had widened in wonder as a smug smile appeared on the redhead's face.

The boy had reached for the drawing and continued to observe it for a long moment before looking up at the girl. Just like now, the orange haired boy had spoke with all the sweetness and innocence in the world. "Wow… You're drawings are really bad, Ichika-chan." He had simply commented as he gave the picture back to her.

Back in the bride in Kagamino city, Kazui let out a small chuckle. "Hey… Do you remember that drawing you made when we were kids?" He asked naively. "Man you're skills haven't change since then… They may have even gotten wor…" The foolish boy was prevented from finishing as the girl's hand grabbed him by the collard of his Shinigami uniform. Before he could ask what was wrong, Kazui found himself being flipped into the air and falling down straight into the canal bellow.

Kazui surfaced from the water and looked up in confusion. "What happened?!" He asked.

Tsubaki floated down towards his fallen ward. "Man… You are even more thickheaded than your parents." The sprite commented. "Just what the hell are we going to do with you…?" He wondered out loud as he sat on the perplexed boy's wet head.

For her part, Ichika was already stomping away from the bridge. She could now clearly recall why she could not get along with that stupid boy and his horrible sense of taste. Sure, she might be acting childish, but he started it.

* * *

 **A/N –** So that's my idea for Kazui and Ichika. Please let me know what you think of it and if you would be interested in reading more about them.


	2. Announcement

_**Announcement:**_ I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review my fanfic. I'm very glad that many of you liked it. Now, given the one-shot's positive responds, I've decided to go ahead and run with my fic idea.

The story is titled _**Death and Fireflies**_ and it takes place about a year after the one-shot. I except to have the first chapter done and the story up in the site in a couple of days, but in the mean time, here's a small preview. I hope you enjoy it and, once again, thank you for your support and I hope to see you in the main story.

* * *

 _ **Death and Fireflies Ch1 Preview**_

…Now she had just returned from a Hollow extermination mission in the living world. The young Shinigami had immediately headed for her squad's barracks to give her uncle her report. She had been very surprised to find the 6th Division's offices almost completely deserted and not sign of her Captain anywhere. That was when she decided to simply head home, after all, her report was not time sensitive and, with any luck, her uncle would be at the Kuchiki compound already.

Back to the search for her family, Ichika was starting to get frustrated, not only with her inability to find her parents, but also with the fact that all the other people loitering around kept giving her anxious looks when they thought she was not looking.

"Ichika-san?" The redhead heard her name being called out and immediately turned towards the source of the voice. A nervous looking Shinigami with disheveled dark grey hair walked towards her.

The Abarai immediately recognized the man as her squad's 4th Seat, Ayatsuri Tsusha. The girl had always liked the grey haired man. Despite ranking quite high in the division, he was always respectful with the rest of his teammates and referred to them with honorifics. However, at the moment, the amiable man looked as anxious and jittering as everyone else invading the Kuchiki household.

"What's going on, Tsusha?" Before the young man could answer the girl's question, noise started to be heard from down the hall.

The 4th Seat looked nervously towards the noise. "Quickly, Ichika-san, you have to hide!" He said urgently and, before the girl could protest he dragged the redhead into one of the rooms to the side.

"What's happening…?!" The redhead tried to ask again, but Tsusha pleadingly gave her a sign asking her to stay quite before sliding the door almost all the way close until there was only a slim gap to look out into the hall.

Ichika peered into the hall just in time to seen a group of Shinigami walking authoritatively. The girl recognized Central 46 insignia strapped around their left arm. After the war 20 years ago, Central created a new Shinigami force outside the Gotei 13, and even the Onmitsukido, that answered directly to them, the Shikko Buntai, and they were always dispatched whenever Central wanted to circumvent the Captain Commander or one of the noble houses. Needles to say, their presence always meant trouble.

Before the young woman could ask why the enforcers were here, her eyes widen in shock and she was stun into silence.

Right in the middle of the Shikko Buntai walked Kuchiki Rukia.

The 13th Division Captain walked with a steady step, head held high, and strong eyes, but there was not mistaken what was happening.

"This… This… This…" Ichika tried to speak for her mouth would not make actual phrases.

Suddenly, Rukia's gaze darted to the side and fixated on her daughters eyes. The look that the redhead received from her mother was so charged that she could not even begin to decipher it.

Tsusha's hand grabbed the young woman by the shoulder and pulled her back before fully closing the door. "Ichika-san, you have to listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you." The man said.

It took several moments for the Abarai to muster enough concentration in order hone her attention in on the 4th Seat.

"Earlier today… Central 46 sent the Shikko Buntai to the barracks to arrest your father." The gray haired man revealed. "They claim that Abarai-san broke into the Pillar and tried to destroy the King's Lynchpin." He said.

Ichika heard the words from her squadmate, but they did not make sense to her. The King's Lynchpin was some sort of device created by the current and former Captains of the 12th Division and one of members from the Royal Guard to hold Soul Society together in the absence of the Soul King, and it was housed in the fortify structure known as the Pillar because of how frail and unstable it was. The idea that anyone in the Gotei 13, let alone Abarai Renji, would try to destroy it simply did not make any sense to the young girl.

"My… My father… Where is he?" The redhead barely managed to ask.

"I don't really know… Nobody knows." Tsusha responded. "The Shikko, and us at the Division, searched for him, but this is all we could find…" The man said as he brought out a Lieutenant's badge with a camellia flower on it.

Slowly, Ichika reached out for her father's badge. "That's… Impossible…" She whispered through her disbelief.

"The Captain immediately headed to Central to find out exactly what was going on." The 4th Seat said as he let the girl take the badge from his hand. "But while he was away, we got word that the Shikko Buntai was coming here with orders to take your mother into custody under suspicion of being an accomplice." The man explained to the shellshock redhead.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A booming voice was suddenly heard right before a powerful and aggressive spiritual pressure washed over the Kuchiki compound.

The outburst snapped Ichika out of her trance. The redhead had never heard her uncle that angry or felt him release that much spiritual power…


End file.
